DreamWonder's Show for the Talented!
by DreamerArtistic
Summary: Inspired by xxMintyStarxx's Shipping Show. DreamWonder decided to make a talent show! Hearts will shatter, dances will happen, and songs will be sang. Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter. There will be characters that belong to MintyStar. Bad words will be censored. Rated K for Mild Violence
1. A Rough Start

**I do not own MintShade, ShimmerPearl, or any other cats that come out in xxMintyStarxx's stories. Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter. Also, StarlightStream is my sister.**

DreamWonder was eating breakfast while reading the new chapter of MintShade's Shipping Show. She sighed, things were being boring now that nothing crazy ever happened. All of a sudden, the best idea struck her.

Quickly, Dream called her close friend, MintShade.

"Hello? This is MintShade." A tired voice mowed.

"Hey MintShade, it's me, Dream! I just got the best idea ever!"

"Okay I am open to any idea as long as it doesn't involve Instagram's hair dye."

A few days ago, Dream got tired of her red markings and decided to dye herself, so she "borrowed" Instgram's hair dye and ended up paying for Instagram's hair dye.

"If course not Minty! I will put up...A TALENT SHOW!"

The other line was silent until MintShade banged her head on the table.

 **3 Weeks Later**

"Welcome everybody, to DreamWonder's Show for the Talented!"

A white and yellow she-cat yowled into the mic making the crown cheer.

"Let me introduce the judges, DreamWonder, ShimmerPearl, and MintShade!"

On the cue, the three she-cats walked to a table and sat on the three chairs. Mint Green for MintShade, Pearly White for ShimmerPearl, and Dreamy Red for DreamWonder.

"The rules are simple, we judges have three buzzers. Press one on your turn, you suck. After deciding what we think based on the number of buzzes you got. You may move on to the win or leave." Dream said to the mini mic on the table.

Next to StarlightStream was a box that everyone wondered what was in.

"Now the first two contestants are JayFeather and LionBlaze!" ShimmerPearl mewed as the two brothers entered the stage.

"Now JayFeather, please come forward to the mic, introduce yourself, and tell us your talent."

MintShade mewed to the blind tom.

"Well I'm JayFeather, and I will tell jokes."

The crowd was silent until one voice yowled,

"Yah right! What are you going to do, make people laugh because your blind?"

JayFeather looked annoyed and without a second thought he picked up the mic and said,

"Now look you *censor* *censor*, I may be blind but I can see you are spewing a whole lot of bull*censor*."

Before JayFeather could continue, all three buzzes filled the room.

"Starlight, would you please?" Dream said while winking at the white and golden she-cat.

StarlightStream winked back and pulled something out of the box. It looked like a a rocket launcher, and StarlightStream was aiming at JayFeather.

"Adios JayFeather." And with that, JayFeather flew out of the stage.

MintShade cleared her throat and said, "Um well, that was clearly...Akward. Now LionBlaze please tell us your talent-"

Before MintShade could finish, LionBlaze yelled, "Hit it!"

Then music filled the stage and LionBlaze started to whip and nay nay. After LionBlaze's performance, the judges had to admit. He was good. Finally MintShade picked up the mic and announced, "Congratulations LionBlaze, you won a free-"

"STOP!"


	2. DoveWing's Revenge! :D

**Hey guys! New chapter! My characters also came out in MintShade's Shipping Show so check that out! Anyway enjoy! Also, I realized that I accidentally put a HMOL chapter, DX.**

"STOP!" A voice yelled out, echoing the room.

Every spectator turned to see who it was Fern, a honey colored she-cat, moved the lights to face the unexpected guest. The she-cat standing in the side of the stage had black fur with green eyes, none other than...

"HOLLYLEAF?!" The three judges yelled shocked.

"If my brothers get a turn, why can't I?" HollyLeaf mewed calmly.

"Actually HollyLeaf, there can only be two contestants at a-" Before MintShade could continue a mouse was flung into the gray she-cat's mouth. A rude, but tasty way of shutting someone up.

MintShade looked around, clearly looking annoyed. Then a another voice echoed around the room,

"Since HollyLeaf gets a turn, I do too!"

The voice belonged to a brown tabby with amber eyes...LeafPool.

"But-" ShimmerPearl was also rudely inturrupted by a mouse in her jaws.

"Okay! Who is throwing nice here?!" A black and white tom said as he ran up to the stage with a tazor.

"Storm?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were filling in for MapleMoon!" MintShade said trying to get fur out of her teeth at the same time.

"Yah well, I am a bodyguard here too." Storm said talking to an earpiece in his ear.

All of a sudden (No, not mice), but a fish whacked Storm out of the stage!

"Reveal yourself!" Dream yelled clearly getting angry.

Then a dark silhouette entered the stage.

"Starlight!" Dream yelled. StarlightStream nodded and pressed a orange button that no one noticed.

A net came flying down and trapped the mysterious cat who kept throwing prey.

"Oww! Who keeps nets in a game show?!"

Everyone knew that voice, annoying and perky as ever.

"DOVEWING?!" The three judges gasped, DoveWing was sent to the hospital because of her injuries in the Shipping Show, why was she here?

"DoveWing, what are you doing-"

"dun, Dun, DUN!"

"Oops wrong timing." Fern said sheepishly, allowing a very annoyed MintShade to continue what she was saying.

"DoveWing, what are you doing here?!"

"DoveWing just sneered and said, "You humiliated me in the shipping show, now I'll humiliate you!" Then DoveWing ripped free from the net and launched herself at MintShade.

"Ooo, I really shouldn't buy nets at Cheap Inc. anymore." StarlightStream said wincing at her poor mistake.

"Hey, why does DoveWing get all the screen time?" LeafPool wailed as HollyLeaf tried to pry the two gray she-cats apart.

"Then, StarlightStream hastily picked up the mic and meowed, "Okay LeafPool, JayFeather, LionBlaze, HollyLeaf are all winners! Those 4 lucky cats win a trip to Six Clans! A great amusement park for kits and warriors (I went to Six Flags this weekend X3)"

The family cheered and did a big group hug, but DoveWing had a confused and angry look, "Hey! What about me?! What do I get?!"

MintShade took the mini mic on the desk and meowed slowly so every word can sink in, "You have a permanent ban from coming here ever again and we will ban you from entering an entry to this show."

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'M ONE OF THE FOUR! YOU KNOW, LOVER TO TIGERHEART, SISTER TO THE JEALOUS IVYPOOL!"

"Oh, now you ticked me off! . . SECURITY!" DreamWonder yelled as Storm and FireStar came onto the stage dragging a crying DoveWing.

"*sigh* Hopefully there won't be this much drama next time." ShimmerPearl said clearly exhausted.


	3. STARKIT'S Return!

**Sorry for not updating this! I just also wanted to say your OCs can apply for the talent show too and I would really like it if you would. Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

"Okay, the last episode was a disaster but today we can do better!" ShimmerPearl mewed proudly as she was holding a clipboard.

"Any questions?" She asked, her white fur shining.

Only one hand rose up and everyone knew who's it was.

"Yes YouTube?" ShimmerPearl asked calmly at the reddish tom.

"Do I get donuts after this?" He asked, his eyes looking all innocent.

MintShade just rolled her eyes while DreamWonder facepawed **(Tell me if I should stop with the puns ;D)**

"Yes, Y-YouTube. Y-You will get D-donuts." ShimmerPearl stuttered, trying to keep her anger under control by the reddish tom's stupidity. If there was one thing ShimmerPearl hated the most...It was stupidity.

"Guys! We're airing soon!" A silver she-cat named Dove mewed as she went to turn on the camera.

"Okay, places everyone!" StarlightStream hissed as she grabbed a mic and prepared to make a grand entrance as always.

"1...2...GO!"

"WELCOME CATS OF ALL CLANS TO DREAM'S SHOW FOR THE TALENTED!" StarlightStream yowled as her golden swirls glimmered in the spotlight.

"I am your host, StarlightStream and let me announce the judges!"

"MINTSHADE!" Then, from the curtains, a gray she-cat with grayish blue markings came and sat in a mint green seat.

"SHIMMERPEARL!" A pearly white she-cat then came out waving and sat in a pearly white chair.

"AND FINALLY...DREAMWONDER!" Then DreamWonder came out with a top hat and a cane. Doing a dance routine, she dances her way to the chair between ShimmerPearl and MintShade.

MintShade facepawed as the rest of the audience cracked up. They were never grown out of DreamWonder's absololute craziness.

"Now, since I am too lazy to say the rules, LET'S WATCH SOME TALENT!" DreamWonder yowled, ironically holding a watch.

"The first contestant is..." ShimmerPearl said as Fern was drumrolling at the back of the stage.

"IVYPOOL!" MintShade yowled, finishing ShimmerPearl's sentence.

A silver and white she-cat then walked up blowing kisses to the audience and took stood at the stage.

"Okay, please tell us your name and talent." StarlightStream meowed, her golden eyes glinting with excitement.

"My name is IvyPool and I will show you how not to get caught spying in the Dark Forest." She happily mewed.

"Urm, IvyPool...I don't think that's a talent." MintShade said, trying not to be harsh to the she-cat.

"Uh, Of COURSE, it is." IvyPool mewed sassily, "How many people did you see that spyed for their clan and got caught?"

"Uh, didn't TigerHear-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTING!" IvyPool yowled, inturupting MintShade's sentence.

"GURL, YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" DreamWonder said, pulling up imaginary sleeves and almost leaping off the table if it wasn't for ShimmerPearl catching her on time.

"Okay, okay...I'm calm." DreamWonder mewed, breathing in and out.

"The second contestant is...CHERRYTAIL!" StarlightStream yowled as a tortieshell she-cat walked up the stage, snatching the mic from IvyPool.

"Hi! My name is CherryTail and my talent is making ANYTHING beautiful." She mewed, her voice perky and cheerful.

"Can you make DoveWing beautiful on the inside?" MintShade said grumbling, bad memories filling her mind.

"Um..." CherryTail mewed nervously, sweating just slightly until DreamWonder with a hint of a her sassiness mewed,

"Don't worry hon. She isin't serious."

CherryTail nodded a little too fast and they were about to get started until Dove dashed in, handing ShimmerPearl a piece of paper. The pearly white she-cat quickly exclaimed,

"Oh! The prize!"

"Oh I forgot! Anyway you can say it Minty." DreamWonder said, fiddling with the pens on her area of the long table.

"Ahem." MintShade started, clearing her throat.

"The prize will be...A FREE DATE WITH THE HANDSOME YOUTUBE!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" The red tom yowled as Storm was dragging YouTube across the floor,

"I DON'T WANT TO!" He sobbed as he was scraping the floor to escape.

"I told him to read the rest of the catmail..." MintShade said facepawing.

CherryTail and IvyPool squealed, licking their ruffled fur, trying to look nice.

A silver cat in an obviously fake costume all of a sudden yelled, "TIGERHEART LOOKS SO MUCH BETTER THAN A WEBSITE!"

"DoveWing?!" ShimmerPearl meowed, as Dream was nodding to Storm.

"Got it." The big black tom said as he started chasing DoveWing out of the room with a tazor.

"Now, IvyPool, please show us how to spy on the Dark Forest without getting caught."

StarlightStream said to give the judges some space.

"Okay, I need a volunteer!" She mewed. Then, in an instant she was pointing to a tiny brown Kit.

"YOU THERE COME UP!" IvyPool yowled, making the brown kit intiminated.

After the kit came up, IvyPool asked the she-kit's name.

"M-my name I-is G-GrassKit."

"OKAY GRASSKIT! YOU BE AN EVIL MEAN CAT!" IvyPool said dramatically.

"B-but I don't w-want to be a-an mean evil c-cat." GrassKit mewed, slightly sobbing.

"Oh um, don't cry!" IvyPool said trying to soothe the young kit, but she ended up making the kit cry louder.

DreamWonder started clapping...Real...Slowly...

"Smoothe Ivy...Smoothe..."

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS KIT IS BEING STUBBORN!" IvyPool yowled defensively.

"I-I AM NOT BEING S-STUBBORN!" GrassKit screeched as she started throwing falcon punches at IvyPool.

Then, all of the sudden, Megalovania started playing along with a deep voice singing,

"SANSSSSS! WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?! OWATE ATO DUA DUA, OWATE, ATO DUA DUA!" Repeatedly.

"Oops, left my Mogolovania alarm on." DreamWonder said. After turning off the hilarious alarm, DreamWonder cleared her throat and said,

"IvyPool, your 10 minutes are up."

"WHAT?!" The gray and white she-cat exclaimed shocked.

"Sooooooo..." MintShade mewed, then three buzzes filled the room.

"Sorry Ivy, maybe next time." ShimmerPearl said trying to be as nice as possible.

"If there is a next time." YouTube said snorting, glad that IvyPool didn't win him.

"Next up, CHERRYTAIL!" StarlightStream said, as IvyPool gave a sad mood off the stage.

Then, CherryTail walked up the stage and fluffed her tortieshell fur.

"Give me the ugliest cat you can find and I will make him...ABSOULUTLY BEAUTIFUL!" She said as threw scissors, combs, hairspray into the air then catching them.

DreamWonder nodded to ArtisticDreamer in the back and ArtisticDreamer whizzed out bringing back...STARKIT!

"STARKIT?!" All the cats on the stage yowled, dumbfounded.

"Why am moi the ugliest? I, the BEAUTIFUL and ELEGANT StarKit/Paw/Gleam/GleamStar am not the 'ugliest'"

"YOU HAVE FRIKIN PURPLE FUR WITH RAINBOW EYES YA FREAK!" MintShade spat, trying to jump out of her seat and clawing the annoying Mary Sue.

StarKit just snorted, "Minty, have you seen the way your fur is unnatural? Also Dream, don't get me STARTED on your red markings. Oh hey! ShimmerPearl are you sure you're PEARLY white? You look more gray to me."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNATURAL YOU PURPLE BASTA-"

MintShade until StarlightStream covered her mouth because of well...Launguge.

"I think I can do this." CherryTail mewed.

After about 5 minutes, StarKit came out...Completely shaved.

"AHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL SELF?!" StarKit screamed as she frantically searched for a mirror.

"W-well I-I think w-we have a- AHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!" MintShade said, not being able to control her laughter.

"Congrats CherryTail, I think you just won a free date!" DreamWonder mewed, wiping a tear out of her eye from laughing to hard.

CherryTail squealed and glomped YouTube, making the audience "awwwww" as StarKit went off the stage to go home.

"Well, congrats! This was an episode of Dream's Show for the Talented and I hope you enjoyed!" StarlightStream said as Dove turned off the camera.


	4. The Half-Brother Rap

"Okay everyone, quit goofing around! We have a show to host!" Dove mewed as she was bringing the show back to how it always was.

After a long vacation, everyone was willing to start things running again. The place was flashing with numerous colors pelts while papers were flying everywhere. Storm was setting some lights up while Fern prepared the sound effects and audio.

When Dream deleted her stories, the _Dove's Flight_ crew seemed to have disappered until they were found about 1 month ago.

"Glad to have you back Storm!" Dreamwonder mewed cheerfully as she ruflfed Mintshade's head fur.

"Good to have you back too." She said as she hugged Dreamwonder in return.

"Enough welcoming guys! The show is about to start!" Shimmerpearl frantically mewed as she got in her place, Dreamwonder and Mintshade following.

* * *

"She-cats and toms! Welcome back to, DREAMWONDER'S SHOW FOR THE TALENTED!" Starlightstream yowled as the crowd cheered, thankful for the return of the shipping show and the talent show.

All three she-cats sat in their judges seats, waving to the crowd.

"Welcome back! Same rules as usual, yada yada, LET'S GET BACK TO BUSINESS BABY!" Dreamwonder yowled as she threw her script behind her back, waiting for Shimmerpearl.

"A-Ah, thanks for the enthusiasm, Dreamwonder?" Shimmerpearl mewed as she cleared her throat and the spark in her eyes sparkled.

"The contestants are, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw!"

Half the crowd cheered while the other half was nervous. Was it really a good idea to put the half brothers competing against each other?

The two tabby toms padded up the stage, glaring at each other.

"Erm okay...Anywho what's your talents guys?" Minsthade mewed nervously.

The two brothers glared at each other as they said the same things, "Rap."

Minsthade blinked, "Um you can't do the same talents-"

Before Mintshade could finish, the rap music already started. None other than the beat from _Cabinet Battle #1_ from the _Hamilton_ soundtrack.

Before anyone could say a word, Hawfrost went first. Basically, they both sucked.

When the toms finished, the judges exchanged glances.

"You guys both suck!" Dreamwonder mewed as all three buzzers buzzed for both toms.

Before anyone could continue, Tigerstar landed on the stage with a big bang.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry for being dead for a while**

 **If you want to talk to me more I'm more online on FrameCast (An app)**

 **Username is DreamerArtistic**

 **I missed you guys**

 **Especially Snowcrystal and Maddy**


	6. Important

**Hey guys, I'm going to have to leave Fanfiction...**

 **My mom is forcing me to leave Fanfiction**

 **Snowcrystal if your reading this, try to get FrameCast, my username is DreamerArtistic.**

 **I hope I can come back someday**


End file.
